A Second Chance Is All I Need
by GeekLover-BooksofPower
Summary: What if the Avengers formed over someone else's evil plans? What if Loki lost evrything, including his anger, when he fell from the Bifrost? And Steve and Tony happen to be by on a bad day? Will all be forgiven when Thor returns from Asgard? Rated T for language and violence. Please don't hate! Usedd to be under category of Thor, but I found this one, so whatever fits.
1. Chapter 1

It was dirty and rotten smelling, and just so…_different_ to what he was used to. He was used to cleanliness, to a clear and precise order, and everything had its own place. The streets of New York were definitely not like home. Loki looked at his grime covered hands, and his eyes moved to his blood-soaked feet. He felt pain all over his body, and knew the damage was quite a list; he had, over a small amount of time, acquired a broken arm, a sprained ankle, three broken toes, multiple cuts all over his body, some of which were quite deep, and a few concussions. Within his second week, he had to sell his body for money, until a particularly violent customer beat the living shit out of him, and almost strangled him to death, leaving black and purple blotches on his neck. The God of Mischief had only spent about 8 weeks on Midgard and already he had been beaten more times than he could count, walked more miles than he could comprehend, and had even begged. _Begged!_ Loki, the God of Chaos had _begged._ Oh, how he wished he could go back and take back everything. How he dreamed of being held in his mother's arms, possibly even crushed by Thor's grip, and looked upon by his father's single eye.

So lost in thought was he that he did not notice the large men that had come into the alley-way.

"Look what we have here, Spike?" One of them said, as he crouched down and looked Loki in the eyes. "Isn't he a pretty one?" The other man-Spike-grunted in response and violently grabbed his arm and heaved him up. Loki yelped as his feet stung and his muscles ached. His arm pounded with pain as the grip tightened. The first man stood slowly. "We'll have some fun with him. We won't even have to pay for this one." A cruel, mocking laugh came from him. "On your knees." He ordered.

_How ironic._ Loki thought. _I deserve this. I'm lucky I'm not in Asgard suffering Odin's wrath._ A bitter laugh escaped his chapped, broken lips before he could stop it.

"What are you laughing at, lovely? Enjoying this?" Spike whispered into his ear, pushing on Loki's shoulders. Loki's legs collapsed from under him, and he fell to his knees. He hated himself for his weakness, but there was no point, so Loki closed his eyes and waited for the assault that he knew was to come.

But it didn't come. And when he opened his eyes, the two bodies were lying on the floor, not quite dead, but obviously breathing shallow. Loki looked up and saw two other men, a blonde and a dark haired man.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, offering a hand to help him stand. Loki tried to shuffle backwards at the hand. The man instantly pulled his hand away from him and held them up as if surrendering. "Sorry. We're not going to hurt you." Loki wearily watched as he slowly approached again. "Me and my friend, Tony, were passing by and we saw that you needed help."

Loki opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a small cry of pain as he felt his cuts sting, and his broken bones throb.

The darker haired man took a step forward at the sound. "Steve, he's in a lot of pain."

"I can see that, Tony!" The blonde called Steve "Can we take him back to the tower? You know, have Bruce look him over." Steve said.

Loki knew Tony replied, but the pain was excruciating, and his vision was blurring, and his head was pounding, and he felt bile rise in his throat. He quickly turned himself so that he could vomit, without getting any on himself, or the people who had saved him. As soon as he had finished emptying his stomach of anything he may have eaten in the past 48 hours, he was raised off the hard concrete, and his head was buried in a warm chest. The people seemed to be hurrying as he felt the horrifying feeling of bobbing up and down quickly, although he did feel a breeze on the side of his face. He gave a pitying whine and Steve lowered his head to Loki's ear and apologized softly. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but you'll be okay soon. I promise." Before long, he felt himself being lowered onto something soft and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He barely heard a "Step on it, Tony" and a deep laugh before he passed out in both physical and mental exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy xx So this is the second chapter. Hope you, uh, guys enjoy it. Sorry for the, um, long wait. I, uh, suppose that's what holidays do. Waste all you're _precious _time.

Also forgot to, uh, add the disclaimer, so you know; I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

When Loki awoke, he was in a bright room. His eyes were not adjusted and a sharp pain flashed through his head. He shut hi eyes tightly and couldn't stop the small groan of discomfort come from his mouth.

"You're awake?" A voice said from the other side of the room. The person walked up to his bed, and Loki warily opened his eyes, slowly to give himself time to get used to the light. "Hello, my name is Bruce." The man smiled, and Loki felt strangely calm around him.

"Um, Loki…" Said God informed, voice raspy from disuse.

"Here." Bruce gave Loki a glass of water, who drank it as if it were the first liquid to pass through his lips in a long time; which it was. Bruce looked at the clipboard which he had picked up when Loki started drinking. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." _Lie_. There was a burning sensation throughout his whole body, and his throat burned like he had swallowed fire. He unconsciously reached for his neck, and winced when his fingers applied pressure to the black and blue blotch.

"Sure you are." There was a knock at the door and a blonde man stepped in. Bruce gave him a small smile, and waved him in further. The man who he recognised as the Steve who helped cautiously moved closer and sat in a chair next to Loki.

He looked to Bruce first. "Thor wanted me to tell you that Tony is looking for you." Bruce nodded in acknowledgement and walked back to what he was working on. Loki's eyes widened at Thor's name, and he began shaking slightly. Then the blonde turned to Loki. "Are you okay? Of course you're not okay. Stupid question, Steve!" He scolded himself. Loki couldn't help but smile at this mortal. He then focused back on what was said earlier.

"You know of Thor?" He managed, causing more pain to his abused throat.

"Yes, he's our… co-worker, as such." Steve's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"I have to go, I can't stay." Loki threw the covers off him and attempted to stand up. Steve and Bruce rushed forward to stop him, but Loki dodged them both because of his thin stature, and ran from the room.

Fear coursed through his veins as he tried to escape the large building. Unfortunately, he was running fast and he didn't know where he was going, so when he crashed into something-someone rather- it was unsurprising to him. What did surprise him was the force in which he crashed into them; it was like hitting a brick wall. Loki landed with his face directly over the exact person he was running from. He had hit Thor.

"_Brother?_" The word was said with such emotion, that Loki pulled himself off Thor and curled himself into a small ball and began to sob. "Loki? Is that you?" The Asgardian whispered, as if scared of scaring him away.

"Gods, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, I'm sorry…" Loki rocked back and forth, sobbing and cowering away from the older God.

"Brother, I will not hurt you after I got you back." Thor's eyes widened as it hit him. "I have you back!" He smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek. He kneeled next to Loki and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Loki lifted his head and looked into Thor's blue eyes and saw only raw love for his brother, and he buried his head into Thor's chest and sobbed louder, causing more tears to fall from Thor's eyes, too.

About 10 minutes later, they had calmed down and Loki removed himself from his brother's hold.

"Brother, I can't tell you how much we have all missed you. We thought you were dead. Mother is constantly sad, and Father does not talk much anymore. I could not bring myself to change your room. It is how it was before."

Loki looked down in shame. "I didn't mean for it to go so far. I was just so…_angry_. I didn't want to be King, I only wanted to make Father proud, but then I found out that I was- am- a monster, and I suppose I just lost it." He explained, hoping this would be a step further towards forgiveness.

"You are not a monster. No matter what you are, you will always be my brother." Thor said with such conviction, Loki believed it. "Come, brother. Let me introduce you to my friends." Thor stood, extending a hand towards the green eyed man, who took it and heaved himself up.

Thor led him into a large room which currently occupied three other people in; two men and a woman. "Hello, friends!" Thor practically shouted, catching the others attentions. "This is my little brother, Loki."

The others took a few minutes to study Loki, carefully judging him. Then one of them stood and with one hand carrying a glass of amber liquid, he extended his free hand. "Hi. I'm Tony Stark, obviously." He said arrogantly, his lips twisted in a charming smile. Loki shook the hand nervously. The other two just waved at him from the couch. "These two lovely people would be-"

"Natasha Romanov."

"Clint Barton."

"Tony, have you seen-" Steve and Bruce rushed into the room. "Doesn't matter."

"You don't like med-labs either do you?" Tony smiled at Loki, who looked at the floor. "So, what's up with the clothes? You look homeless."

Loki looked down at his clothing and saw that the mortal was correct. His white shirt was no longer white and his black trousers had been ripped so much they were shorts. You could see the pale white skin through the holes. "I am." He simply replied.

* * *

I know. It moves, uh, really fast. But I get bored easy. ADHD does that to, uh, you. But, I had fun writing it. I hope you, um, had fun reading it!

MWAHAHAHA. I'm weird. Yeah. ;P


End file.
